


Do It

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Horniness, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, horniness is the one, no emotions except the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning her emotions off, Elena has a tiny problem satisfying her lust, and turns to Elijah for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> originally sent anonymously to auntiewitch.tumblr.com, then I decided I wanted to share it

Elena thought she knew what the word "horny" meant. She'd been a hormonal, overemotional teenager after all, and she'd had more than one conversation with Caroline and Bonnie about how hard it was some days, but once she became a vampire, it got exponentially worse. After turning her emotions off, however, it got better. All she had to worry about was who she was was going to get to help her solve her little problem. Today, that person is Elijah. Elena knows he’d never turn away a damsel in distress, and besides, she’s always had a bit of a crush on him.

She rings the bell in a thin sundress that flutters in the wind; it’s vulnerable and girlish, completely at odds with the seductive smile on her face. Elijah knows what she’s after as soon as she walks through the door; he can smell her arousal, and it has him flashing back to the day they first met, when all he wanted to do was kiss her soft lips and sink his teeth into her neck. She’d never been anything but kind about his ridiculous crush but this Elena is different—this Elena throws his attraction to her back in his face and tells him to do something about it.

Elijah won’t. She’s not thinking clearly and he would never take advantage of any woman like that, least of all Elena. He’s moved as far away from her as he possibly can, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the wall, but Elena walks forward and slides between his legs without missing a beat. She presses her body so close to his that his mind stops for a second and when he comes back she’s asking him if he wouldn’t mind telling her what blood sharing is all about. The way she licks her lips and shifts her hips against him, it’s clear she wants more than just a lesson.

Immediately, his eyes are darkening and his fangs are lengthening and Elena smiles as Elijah reverses their positions, pressing her into the wall and looking down at her hungrily. For a long moment, he simply stares, taking in the redness of her lips and the spark of challenge in her eyes. Then, running his tongue along his sharp teeth, Elijah lowers his mouth to her collarbone.

Elena wants this more than she’s wanted anything in her entire life, and she leans back, offering herself to him. Elijah licks a warm stripe up her neck to bite gently at her earlobe. It bleeds, no more than a drop, but Elena hisses as he laps it up gently with his tongue.

Her blood is additive—it’s heaven, it’s hell, it’s ambrosia—but somehow Elijah manages to stop himself. "Elena," he says, and it’s a matter of pride that his voice as steady as ever, "are you sure you want this?"

"What?" she asks with mock innocence, then boldly presses her thigh into his erection. "This?"

Elijah grins then, a lustful, rapacious smile that she’s never seen before. He’s all veins and cheekbones and fangs and Elena’s absolutely positive he’s never looked sexier.

"Think before you speak, Elena," Elijah murmurs, his voice like honey against her skin. He presses his fangs against her neck and grazes them lightly along her neck. "I could make you bleed. I could make you cry. I could make you scream."

_FINALLY_ , she thinks.

"Do it."


End file.
